1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interconnection system, and more particularly, to an interconnection system in which a socket connector is properly seated within a recessed area of a substrate such that an ultra-low profile of an interconnection system can be conveniently achieved.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 issued to Shirai on Feb. 21, 2006 discloses a typical electrical connector comprising an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts. The insulative housing has a top surface for receiving a land grid array package. A cover member is pivotally mounted on a first end of the insulative housing. The cover member is rotatable between an open position and a closed position where the cover member presses the land grid array package toward the top surface of the insulative housing so that the land grid array package electrically connects to the contacts. A lever is pivotally mounted on a second end of the insulative housing. The lever has a locking portion for locking the cover member in the closed position. A metallic reinforcing plate is positioned on a bottom surface of the housing. The metallic reinforcing plate extends between the first end and the second end of the insulative housing. The electrical connector is soldered upon a printed circuit board by solder balls disposed on bottom surfaces of the contacts so that the printed circuit board electrically connects to the contacts.
Basically, all conventional socket connectors are mounted ABOVE an upper surface of a printed circuit board, such that it is inevitable to have a norm height which can not be compromised. Accordingly, it has been desired for a long time to have an ultra-low profile interconnection system so as to provide an ultra-thin electronic device.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome above problem.